


Shiver

by SpearsAbo



Series: Shiver [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearsAbo/pseuds/SpearsAbo
Summary: The Zeppelin is always freezing.
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Original Character(s)
Series: Shiver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729588
Kudos: 7





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be working on my other story. That can wait but this needed to be written first. I noticed there was almost nothing for Captain :( and I can not allow this to happen. Also I don't really know the time period for this story. It's way before the events of Hellsing but after World War 2. It's also sometime before the Valentine brothers joined and Tubalcain. Also the main character doesn't get a name. Sorry

The Zeppelin was forever freezing. 

No matter how many blankets I piled onto my bed, the cold air always found a crack to slip through. It assaulted my face, mostly my nose, and nipped at my fingertips and toes. I grumbled quietly, slightly annoyed and brought my blanket even closer to my face. The fabric brought me warmth for a few seconds, but once again, the wind relentlessly attacked my face. I scowled and turned to my other side where another blanket awaited me. However, this new story ended the same way - with me slightly irritated and still cold. I buried my face in my blanket once again and thought back to the first time I brought my problem to the Doctor. 

"You are no longer a human. You have no need for warmth," he had answered bluntly, barely looking up from his notes. 

I was hardly shocked by his response, but it elicited a negative response from me anyway. However, as soon as I opened my mouth to protest, he held a single finger in the air - effectively silencing me. 

"The day I laid you on top of that operating table is the exact day you lost your humanity, you know this. You have no need for warmth or food anymore. The only things you require now are blood and a place to rest. You do not even resemble a human physically any-"

"Yes I do!"

Doctor clicked his tongue and his eyebrow raised in irritation about being interrupted. Finally, he raised his head to look at me and stood. He leaned forward and brought a hand to my face, and for a split second, I believed he was going to hit me. However, he simply tapped on one of my fangs and chuckled to himself. 

"I do not believe I have ever met a human with such long canines."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks flush. I immediately turned on my heels and scurried out the laboratory, embarrassed that I had not realized that my fang had been hanging over my bottom lip during that entire interaction. 

This was the first and only time I complained to Doctor about this. 

Once again, a breeze found its way under my covers. I crinkled my nose and returned to my thoughts. 

It would be a lot warmer if he was here. The thought made me giggle like a five year old and grin into my blanket. 

The captain. Strong and silent. I had taken a liking to Captain throughout the years I had been apart of Millennium. At first, there was nothing. I had brushed him off as simply a guard for our Major. However, many years of performing the same redundant activities had brought boredom - and a lot of it. Zorin had brought entertainment when you were not the one being her punching bag and Rip's operas got aggravating to hear the fifth time. Schrodinger acted too much like a child (probably stemming from the fact that he was a literal child) and Doctor was always too intrigued in his newest creations to be any fun. This left Captain and the Major. Major was out of the question - this left Captain. 

I gradually began to talk to him - or rather at him. Captain never offered any responses, he only took quick glances at me and occasionally raised his eyebrows slightly at whatever I had said. I never got too much more out of him. And that was okay. 

Weeks had gone by. I would steal any chance to talk to Hans. And if he ever got aggravated by these conversations, he never once displayed it. I would follow him from the Training Room to the Feeding Hall, chatting up a storm through the dull hallways. And he constantly looked over at me to let me know he was listening to my tales despite his silence. 

Once we had finished our journey, he would halt in front of the doors leading to the Feeding Hall and glance down at me. I always told him good-bye with a small wave and he always turned the other way. It had bothered me for the first few days when he did not wave back or even acknowledge the wave. However, I also realized he never once went into the Feeding Hall himself. He willingly went out of his way to walk with me. 

Or at least that is what I told myself. 

And that was what I kept telling myself. 

The weeks progressed and I made sure to be in the Training Room the same time Hans was. I did my exercises on the other side of the room, and sneaked glances in his direction when I could. No matter how many glances I stole, he never noticed. 

Zorin did unfortunately. 

The Feeding Hall seemed louder than usual when I walked through the doors. Men were arm wrestling and laughing loudly no matter where you looked in the room. I sighed and shuffled past them until I got to the table where the latest kill was displayed - a plump man who looked to be in his mid- thirties. As I leaned forward to take a bite, I happened to make eye contact with him. His shallow breaths told me he was still alive, but unable to speak or move at this point. He could only stare at me with terrified eyes.

Poor man, I thought to myself. 

I shook the guilt from my mind and bit into his side. A quiet sound escaped his throat, and before I knew it, his shallow breaths were no more. 

I drank quietly and quickly, wanting to escape the room. The soldiers were repugnant and revolting. They were impulsive and enjoyed teasing me - the only female soldier. It brought them far too much amusement. Too much for my liking. 

I finished my meal, and began to make my way out when somebody grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Zorin standing behind me, a toothy grin etched onto her face. 

"You've taken a liking to the dog I see."

I offered no reply. 

"Awful funny for you to be following him around like you're the pet."

Once again, I gave no reply. I shrugged my shoulders and shrugged Zorin off. 

"I like to talk to him."

"No, I think you want him a bit more for just a talk."

Doc had told me once that vampires had no need for any human organs - that we no longer functioned the same way they did. However, in that very moment, I could have sworn my heart was going to pop out of my chest. Despite the fact that I had no need to breathe, I felt like my lungs were collapsing. 

I had to get myself together. 

I could not allow Zorin to see me displayed as a mess. 

"What more would I want?"

The answer seemed to work as she rolled her eyes and snorted. Until she added the second half of her response.

"Meet me in the Training Room after your drills are finished."

I was speechless for a second, but when I finally found my voice, Zorin had walked off. I could only anticipate what tomorrow would bring me. 

And did it bring a lot. 

Once I was finished with my drills, I rushed to get to the Training Room. Zorin was already there and lifting, bringing the bar down to her chest and pushing it back up with ease. A quick glance told me that Hans was there as well. Thankfully Zorin had not seen it this time, and I scurried over to the bench she was currently at. She waited until she was finished with her set before she acknowledged my presence. 

She cocked her head."Put some more on."

My eyebrows furrowed, but I went to do as told. I was, in no way, shape, or form, confident enough to backtalk Zorin. Although Doctor had given me abilities mortals could only dream of, Zorin was far more powerful of me - both ability-wise and pure strength-wise. If Zorin ever decided Millennium would not benefit from my skills (or if she ever just got angry enough) she would rip me to shreds and not give a second thought to it. 

I piled on some more weight and stood behind the bench to spot the lieutenant even though it was useless. Zorin easily brought the bar to her chest and brought it back up again. she did this several times then set the bar back down. She sat up, looked at me, then motioned for me to go. Obviously, I took some weight off, and took my turn on the bench. 

Maybe this won't be as horrible as I thought. 

I was wrong. 

Zorin and I had both taken a couple more turns at benching and she was reaching weights I could only dream of. On her fifth set, I glanced at Hans from the corner of my eyes. I was shocked to see him eyeing Zorin. Anger, or jealousy, fluttered in my chest, and I returned my gaze to Zorin just in time for her to set the bar down. 

The first bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. 

Then that should have been it. I should have kept my mouth shut, hung my head low, and just accept the fact that Zorin was stronger than I was. However, I was a glutton for punishment and I pushed the situation farther than I should have. 

Zorin sat up and wiped her forehead with her forearm and stood. I immediately took her spot on the bench and she glanced down at me. 

"You're gonna fucking drop it."

"No I'm not."

She snorted."Yeah okay."

I gripped the bar in my pale hands and lifted it up off the holders. However, it wasn't until I began to bring the bar down that I realized just how bad of an idea this was. And now it was too late to turn back. Especially since Hans' red eyes were on my figure, watching my every move. 

Sure enough the bar touched my chest and I could barely lift it back up two inches before it fell back down and collided with my chest. 

Zorin cackled quietly and grabbed the bar for me. I sat up on the bench, my cheeks flush and my head down low. 

The floor seemed really interesting at this very moment. I refused to look over at Hans during the rest of the duration of my lift with Zorin. However, he never once stopped glancing at me. 

A loud alarm ripped me from my thoughts and I sprang from my bed. It was time for drills. 

I scurried through the halls until I came to the normal meeting spot for our drills. To my surprise, hardly anybody was there today. Usually, men were already there, yelling and already punching each other - basically acting like raging balls of testosterone. But right now, there were only two guys chatting with each other, and when I approached them, they stopped their conversation. 

"No drills today. We got the night off."

I groaned inwardly, irritated that I had gotten dressed for nothing, but I nodded in understanding and trudged along the other way. I had no destination though. I barely had any personal belongings, and the few I did have would not provide hours worth of entertainment. 

Maybe Hans was in the Training Room. The thought excited me and I practically skipped my way there, and my heart sank when he was not there. 

Oh, what to do now? 

I sighed and began to walk through random hallways, having decided to explore the airship a little more. 

I had been a part of Millennium for some time now. After some years, I began to lose count. I knew I had joined them after the war, but I had enough years with them at this point in time to not be the new person in the halls. 

However, despite my numerous years with the Battalion, I barely knew the layout of the Zeppelin. My life had consisted of training, eating, and small talk for such a considerable amount of time that nothing else had begun to matter. 

Might as well give myself a tour that I never got, I thought to myself. 

I started with the Command Room where Major usually resided. This was where he was able to keep an eye on everything that was happening within the Zeppelin's walls. I had only been in here just a handful of times, but I could easily recall the rows of small screens that lined the wall - each screen displayed a different room that would give Major an insight as to what his soldiers were doing at all times. 

Once I got close to the room, I caught sight of two guards standing outside the doors and I promptly turned around. Had they asked what I was doing, lurking in that half of the airship, I would have felt too stupid to say I was giving myself a tour, and I did not have any other alibi. 

The hallway that led to the Command Room was lined with numerous rooms - all belonging to the lieutenants and Captain himself. I wondered what lurked behind each door. I wanted to believe that maybe Captain would have really personal belongings - maybe something small to explain why he never spoke. Maybe there would be something, anything to give me some insight on his character. I only knew him to train and be by the Major's side. 

I never saw him eat. 

I didn't even know if he had to sleep. 

I was so immersed with my thoughts that I did not see the large figure in front of me until I walked right into them. I immediately backed up and began muttering apologies. 

It was him of all people. 

"I-I apologize Captain..."

I thought I heard him grunt, and he turned. I followed - finally something to do. 

"You know where I've always wanted to go?"

Hans glanced over at me as he trudged through the hallways, his destination unknown to me. 

"I've always wanted to go to Paris. I hear it's a romantic place."

If these words affected Captain, he refused to show it. He kept his gaze straight ahead and his mouth refused to even twitch. 

"Maybe one day I'll get the chance to. I'll even bring you with me. "

Finally I saw his lips flicker up before quickly going back down. Let's see if I can get some more out of him. 

"We could take pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower...could get some body to take pictures of both of us. I hear Paris has really good food as well, we'd have to visit as many restaurants as we can."

Once again, his lips moved, but he refused to smile completely. 

We went through a pair of doors and I was back to my antics. 

"America's always so dull, I don't understand why everybody looks up to it so much. So many people flock towards it - hoping for a better life. It's just as depressing as the rest of the world. I saw two men assault a woman in the alleyway while I was visiting New York once...I don't know if they did anything else and I was too scared to stop them...that's about the time I left the states for good. It made me too depressed to be there."

I kept mumbling on about the horrible things I saw while in America. I had honestly started this in hopes of receiving a reaction from Hans, but I had gotten sidetracked and simply felt like talking to somebody. And although he stayed silent, I knew he was listening from the small, quick glances he kept giving me. 

Finally, when I was done with my little rant, a cold chill ran through my body. I shivered and hugged myself. 

"You ever get cold, Captain?"

Once again, he gave no response and continued walking. 

I shivered once more and grumbled about how Doctor could create artificial vampires but could not fix the heating system. 

I could have sworn I heard Hans chuckle. 

In the midst of my grumbling, Captain had begun to take his coat off. I was too preoccupied with my issues to notice. In fact, I didn't realize what Hans was doing until he placed the coat over my shoulders and wrapped it around my small body. The action caught me off guard and I did not believe it was actually happening. 

I stood, staring at Hans until I finally gathered myself enough to smile up at him. "I already feel better."

He smiled back down at me. A small smile. But still a smile.


End file.
